Wishful Thinking
by heyMAY
Summary: Bella’s parents weren’t ready for a baby, but kept it anyway. Bella’s life is a tragic downward slope. So, when a new guy moves in next-door, why, all of the sudden can she tell things to him she couldn’t have even told her best friend? T to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

They hated me. I just didn't understand! How could a mommy and daddy hate their child? Especially my mommy and daddy; what did I do? Why couldn't I fix it? I was good—most of the time… But that's a typical 5-year-old!

"Mommy, why do you hate me?" I whispered, almost completely knowing I wouldn't get a real answer.

So it surprised me when she said, "Because you're the reason everyone else is hurting."

_**A/N: Haha!! Cliffy!! Although, you're going to find that to be the usual, for me. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! (If you even decide to read it…)**_


	2. In the Rain

_Chapter 1:_

_In the Rain…_

"'_Cause you can't jump a track_

_While my car's on the cable and_

_Life's like an hourglass glued to the table…"_

–_Anna Nalik_

I wanted to believe so much that today of all days, my parents would acknowledge me. Would be nice to me, not if I was in any way disobedient, throw me in my room like a stuffed toy.

But I knew it wouldn't happen. The best that could happen is Alice would give me a nice birthday present, like, oh, say, that new album I wanted by Linkin Park? Or maybe, an iTunes gift card? Other than that, we all knew no one would notice.

Eventually I decided to just get up. How bad could it be?

I got a robe and went down to eat breakfast, choosing something simple, just scrambled eggs and toast with blueberry jam.

After I finished eating, I waited a little, just to see if Reneé and Charlie thought of me at all this morning. Seemingly no, after waiting 10 minutes of silence.

So I called out to nobody, "I'm going to Alice's house. See you later."



The car rides to anywhere are always boring when you have nobody to talk to. Instead, I decided to play my music. I turned the stereo on, and what came up was I Caught Myself by Paramore. Not too bad.

When I finally got to Alice's, she was already waiting at the door.

"How do you always know when I'm coming? It creeps me out!"

"Just call it a girl's intuition," she sang.

"And I have none because I'm not a girl," I muttered under my breath.

She just giggled and led me into her house. "Okay, so I was thinking that for your style, we should go with a bohemian flair, but not too much, because that would make you look like you have no home…" at that point I just stopped listening. I would just let her do what she wanted. It didn't really matter to me much. And thus, I was annoyed with myself for agreeing with her.

So I ended up in a denim miniskirt that went to about mid-thigh, a grey plain tee, and a white cropped cardigan on top. For shoes, I had brown boots that went to my knee. And I had convinced Alice not to do my hair and makeup, which was definitely a plus.

I had a boring day at school. It was, after all the first week of school which made it even worse. I never liked school, but in the first week all we ever did was get textbook and get notebooks and read the basics. I was always about to fall asleep by the end of the day!

I was driving to Alice's. _She_ would treat me like it really was my birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Alice bombarded me as soon as I answered the door. I just laughed as I walked in, and slowly walked over to the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend any time at home? I'm sure you're parents want to give you their presents and stuff." Yeah, right.

"No, I'm fine. They'll just give it to me later."

Alice sighed. "Well, okay then…"

I got a CD from Muse instead, another band I liked, and was glad. After all, even if it wasn't exactly what I wanted, it was a CD and at least I got _something._ If I had never met the Cullens and Hales, I'm sure there would be nothing.

Oh, had I forgot to mention Rosalie yet? She was amazingly pretty, and had blond hair, blue eyes, and no guys could ever _get off of her._ She was my makeup coach. Alice was okay, she didn't go _too _overboard, at least compared to Rosalie.

After the mall, that Alice made me go to as a "present," I finally got home and just went straight to take a shower and to bed. That was how things usually worked around here. I was also glad it was Friday. That meant that I could sit back and do whatever over the next few days.

And, for once, I fell asleep on at least a semisweet note. _**(So tempted to end it here!!)**_

"And when I caught myself, I had to stop myself, from saying something that, I should've never thought…" Who doesn't like Paramore? Then I remembered, sighing. My alarm. On Saturday. Who makes their friends go _shopping_ against their will at _7:00 AM_ when they don't even _want to?!_ And I answered my own rhetorical question: Mary Alice Cullen did. Today was going to be an interesting day, wouldn't you say so?

After walking through Ralph Lauren, and getting about 6 bags worth of clothes, we went to Prada. Ugh. This was the one Alice had considered to be one of her favorites. She always bought way more than necessary. Which, yes, I was right. More than the other stores, as usual, she got 10 or 11 bags; I couldn't count them all. These stores sure loved her, I bet. But then again, who didn't? Everyone at school loved her, Charlie, her parents, had said her only problem is she's too hyper. And then, they were just joking around.

I wish I could get to sleep like last night all the time. I really did wish that. Because that would mean I wouldn't feel so groggy and tired all the time. And I wouldn't always blurt things out like usual. Or talk at night all the time. Although, I can't be too sure about the last part.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as I climbed into bed.

I'm sure I had a surprised look on my face. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Happy Birthday," he said quietly before pulling me into a brief hug.

I felt so happy; he had never done anything like this, even if it was in a really short period of time.

But so much for my two seconds of happiness. Mom came in huffing and puffing.

"What are you doing?" she barked at Dad, "And isn't it time for you to get to bed?" she asked, her voice still in the same sharp tone.

"Getting into bed," I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my tone that the moment had been ruined, but my voice betrayed me by cracking on the word 'bed'.

"And stay in bed," she replied.

How come my _mom,_ of all the people in the world, had to ruin it? I thought moms were supposed to be the ones who _started_ the moment!? So much for that!

Charlie shot me an apologetic look and left the room with Reneé. At least I was finally starting to get along with one of my parents. That, at least, made me happy.

And now that I was alone, I finally started to notice the rain pouring down out my window. Of course; just like in those cheesy movies where the guy breaks up with the girl and it starts raining. Why couldn't my life be normal? Why couldn't I have parents—no, a parent—that loved me? And why, most of all, was my life turning into a movie waiting to happen?

_**A/N: Helloww! It's me, Margaret, the author! Like what you read/see?? I do, and that may sound conceited, but it's unusual that I do something I like, so this must be worth at least **_**someone's**_** time, but maybe I'm just into different things than everyone else… I'm sooo mad at myself for making this chapter so short!! OH! And Bella doesn't remember the conversation in the Prologue, just so you know. And REVIEW!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! And if you hate it, TELL ME WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Now on that note,) Goodbye!!~**_


	3. When I First Saw Him

_Chapter 2:_

_The First Time I Saw _Him

_"We Were both young_

_When I first saw ya_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts"_

_-Taylor Swift_

The Cullens. I never knew them, and it was a very popular name, but there was something promising about it. Nothing I could put my finger on it, but that happens in movies, too, as I said before.

Hmm… Jasper, who Alice already _knew_ she would _love_, in a best-friend kind of way, although she never said that exactly, it's just what I hope. Because if she doesn't _love_ love him, then I still have a friend to hang around without having someone else I barely know tag around, not to mention Alice asks all kinds of embarrassing stuff all the time! And the romance… Ugh… it'd be bad enough to be in a room next door if they started to do it… Okay I need to stop thinking about it! Now back to the people! There was Jasper, Emmett, and… Edward; Poor Mr. and Mrs. Cullen; three boys.

"Ooooh, I am going to have _so much fun _with Jasper!!" Alice shouted, almost making me deaf. Who was also trying to find the Cullen's… well, everything on them. What they wear, the children's school grades… Why couldn't she leave them alone? I think she even tried to get Jasper's number!

"Are you sure?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but right now, my thoughts were annoying me more than Alice; a lot more, because it's actually fun sometimes to have a hyperactive best friend.

Alice exhailed sharply, "Of course I'm sure, Bella. How many times do I have to say it?"

I just laughed. What was I supposed to say? 'You have to say it 9 times?'

And on cue, my phone sang, "I wake up every evenin'…"

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella, this is Rosalie. Where _are_ you and Alice? I'm at the party and you're not there!"

I told Alice to wait there and moved into the living room before replying, "Uh, well, um, we, uh, decided to stay home and watch movies instead."

I could almost see the disbelieving look on her face. "Bella, since when would Alice decide to ditch a _party,_ with the opportunity to get all dressed up, and play Bella Barbie?"

"Since now," I said, but I knew she would know that I was lying. Alice couldn't change that suddenly, and sure as heck, if she did, she would go to the parties anyway. She just wouldn't be _as much_ into fashion and everything. We all knew that.

"So when were you planning on telling her?" Rosalie replied, sounding bored and impatient.

"Never?" I knew that wasn't going to cut it.

"Just do it now," she said, in the same tone.

"Fine," I said, pouting like a little kid.

Alice was _not_ going to be happy.

I walked back to the family room where Alice was flipping through a magazine, a big change from snooping around in other people's profile info.

"Um, Alice?" I asked quietly, knowing fully she would explode into a huge fit once I told her.

"Yeah?" She seemed to sense my tense mood. "Did something happen?"

"No, no," I said quickly, "It's just…well… um… Rosaliesatapartythatinevertoldyouaboutandnowshetoldmetotellyouandimsosorryididnttellyouijustdidntwanttogo!" I finally got it all out, and Alice somehow seemed to have understood me, because she looked up at me, shocked.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," I repeated.

What she said next was the last thing I expected. "Oh, that's perfectly fine, silly Bella!"

"What?" I asked, a bewildered expression covered my face.

"Well, see, instead I found out all this other information about the Cullens which I wouldn't have known if you hadn't had me here at your house," she stated, clearly bemused and joyful.

"Oh, god, that saves me a whole lot of time, I thought you were going to _kill me_!" said, sighing. "Well, now that that's over with, why don't we watch Ocean's 11, shall we?" I asked, holding my arm out for her to link.

"Why, yes, Isabella, I would just love that!" she giggled, and we skipped off the get the DVD, me knowing all too much that she knew I was just acting happy for her.

Today's a Sunday, and sitting here in my bed, I was dreading school. Tomorrow was the day the Cullens were supposed to come. Was Alice really going to be Jasper's boyfriend? Or would I keep my friend? Would Rosalie leave us? Or would she only be leaving me?



"They sit down, it's just to talk;" my alarm.

"Time to get up, up, up!" Alice would say.

I went down to make an omelet and get some water.

Then, as usual, I went over to Alice's house. I sighed, and Alice seemed to get that something was up, as usual, but never said anything. She was such a good friend to me.

"Okay, today…" Again I droned her out, and I began thinking more and more about these Cullen characters. Would they hate Alice and me? Alice would be heartbroken! Okay, what am I thinking? Alice's visions were never wrong! Or was I just relying on them too much?

To get myself to stop thinking such… I guess the word would be 'disturbing,' although that still didn't fit too well for what I was thinking, I don't know… But to get myself from thinking such _disturbing _thoughts, I focused on what Alice was giving to me to put on. It was another denim mini, but this time with black leggings that went to about my mid-lower leg **(A/N: Sorry I don't know another way to put it!!!!)** and a pair of black low-top Converse, **(A/N: Both Bella and I (in my story) LOVE Converse so I had to fit some in ********)** and a white flow-y kind of shirt **(pic on profile)**. Not excruciating, but I didn't like the fact that the shirt didn't cover my collar bone. And it had a little cleavage. Didn't like that either.

When we got to school, Alice was all jittery and excited.

"What?" I asked, hoping to get an answer, but I usually failed at that.

"Jasper's coming today! Remember?!"

"What? Really?! And is that why you made me wear this shirt?! Because the Cullens are coming?! Alice, that is just plain mean. You know I hate this kind of shirt and _nothing_ is going to happen between me and Edward!"

Alice laughed at that. "Yeah right, Bella. I so know you are going to fall in love with him. He is just your type and-"

I cut her off. "How would you know my 'type'? I don't even have a type! And how would you know before me?"

Alice seemed as nonchalant as ever, even though I was fuming at her. "I just know these things. You know that, right?"

I sighed sharply. "Yes, I know that."

The day was normal, until lunch. Alice knew exactly where the Cullens were and went to sit with them.

"What are you doing?! And where is Rosalie?" I asked, clearly appalled, which, again had no affect on Alice.

"Rosalie's home sick, and I'm walking over to sit with the Cullens, silly."

I was nervous the whole way over. I was too busy worrying to even look at the guys!

When we reached their table, Alice, still on her nonchalant-streak, said, "Hi, I'm Alice and I think we're all going to get along real nicely! And this is my friend, Bella, who I'm sure you're all going to love," and at that moment she was particularly talking to Edward, I could tell.

In that timeframe I was suddenly not as nervous, so I took a look around to see what the infamous Cullens looked like. There was one Bulky, very muscular one, who had blond, really shortly cut hair, **(following the Twilight movie, here)** and another, also with blond hair, but he had less muscle than his sibling, over there, but instead had a pained expression, the exact opposite of the other one, who was cheery and it didn't look like he had one single problem with anyone or anything Just a carefree guy. The last one was, in my personal opinion, the one who looked the most like a future friend. He had a bored expression, but was looking at me and Alice anyway. He had bronze, messy hair that looked like he had just walked out of bed in it, which was most likely the case anyway. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green which made it hard to stop staring deep inside of them. He didn't have too much muscle, but not as little as the pained one.

By the time I was done overlooking them, Alice was already starting to sit down. I quickly copied her, but instead sat next to the one with the bronze hair on instinct. Hey, I do want more friends than just Alice and Rosalie after all!

"Hi," I said quietly, despite my ambitious—at that time, ambitious— attitude, "I'm Bella."

"Hi, I'm Edward." So this was the Edward Alice had been talking about.

By the end of lunch, we knew pretty much everything about each other. Pretty much. There was no way I could tell some guy I just met about my insane parents! He'd think I'm crazy! Not to mention there were other people at the table who could overhear what we were saying… No, I don't think right now was the best time, maybe not ever. But who knows? Okay, now I sound like Alice. Optimistic, when I know it's just not going to happen. Although, for Alice, she does think it's going to happen. How wrong she is!

"So," she said, once I was at her house after school, "what did you think of him?"

"He's nice," I said, playing it low. Alice could get the wrong idea from almost anything.

"That's it? Just 'nice?'" she pressed.

"Yes, Alice, just nice. I think we're going to be really great _friends_," I said, emphasizing 'friends'.

Alice pouted, but answered, "Okay."

Later that night, I sat in bed, my thoughts wandering, and then settled on thinking about Edward. Was Alice right? Had I really fallen for some guy I had barely met _already?_ Okay, forget already, had I really _fallen for a guy?!_

_**A/N: Okay, haha, I know, weird ending, but still cliffy… Kind of… Oh, well. It's cliffy! **__****__** Yups. My friend's coming over today~ Yay! And, you know, the only reason this chapter came so fast was because I had started it in advance. And this summer's gonna be really busy, so it may take a while for me to get something else in. And REVIEW!!! You know, the reviews you guys put in actually encouraged me to write more and THAT'S HOW I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE SO FAST, TOO!!! I had only written, before, like up to the diamond-things!! And that alone had taken me 2 days, because I was on a on-and-off writer's block!! You guys brought me out of it! You know who you are!! So, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And watch the movie **_**Ocean's 11**_**. It was really good. I'm serious.**_


	4. One Phone Call

_Chapter 3:_

_One Phone Call_

"_Then someone said "Goodmornin'"_

_I took it as a warnin'_

_So now I'll take a chance on_

_This thing we may have started_

_Intentional but not I_

_Think we never saw it comin'"_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

_**A/N: Credits to pixidancer22 for the idea of going more into the past! Thanks!! And sorry, but I'm basically in love with Kelly Clarkson's songs, so you'll probably see a lot of those lyrics up there. ^-^ Sorry.**_

_In the last chapter:_

_Was Alice right? Had I really fallen for some guy I had barely met already? Okay, forget already, had I really _fallen for a guy_?!_

"WAKE UP LAZY BUM!!!!" Alice?! This early?! And I thought she was at her house!!!_ What the hell?! _Did she _know?!_ Did she know about my family?

_*Flashback*_

"_Mom, why don't you hug me?"_

"_Because," she said. I never got answers._

_*End Flashback*_

"One minute, Alice."

"No minutes! You're dressing for Edward, today!"

That woke me up. But all the same, in the back of my mind, that told me Reneé had been nice and acted like a mom who loved her child. I mentally sighed.

"What do you mean, I'm 'dressing for Edward today'?" I said, shooting out of bed.

"I meant just what I said."

"I don't like him, Alice," I practically growled.

"Yes, you do," she sang.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let's not turn into little kids!"

"Yes!"

I sighed. "Just give me the clothes, Alice."

She sure looked happy I didn't deny it. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to _later._

When I got to the clothes on, I checked the mirror. There was no way I was going out in this. It was practically a shirt! I wasn't even going to wear leggings under it! There was no way in the world, or anywhere else, that Alice could get me to go out in this outfit. No way.

"ALICE!" I hollered.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Can you find me some other shirts? And some pants, too?"

"No way, Bella, you are going out in this and there is nothing you can do about it."

Ha! Little did she know.

I shoved the door open, and ran as well as I could with that 'dress,' and luckily, it was fast enough. Alice always wore super-high-heels. I was proud of myself by the time I got over to the closet. I hadn't tripped once!

I randomly pulled out a t-shirt and some jeans, and quickly as I could, took off the outrageous dress, and instead put the on the clothes I just pulled.

Lucky for me, Alice was feeling a little sluggish today, so she didn't catch me until I was done. Besides the fact that she would literally force me into that other dress, it would be embarrassing if she caught me in the middle of getting dressed.

I held a satisfied and haughty look on my face.

Alice just looked at me, shocked. I must've been wrong about the sluggish mood. She thought I couldn't make it, due to my clumsiness. Sure proved her wrong!!

I went down the stairs, of course, this time almost landing on my face, and went to make some eggs for both of us.

I rode to school in Alice's Porsche, and as usual, I was half scared to death of her driving.

When I got back, I saw Edward, and immediately went to greet him.

"You still think Kris Allen is better than Adam Lambert?"

"Well… I watched last night's episode of American Idol and I have to say… As much as I hate for you to be right, yeah I think Adam is better now. You win."

"Of course I win, I always do," he said, teasingly.

I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but I didn't want to act like a baby, so I decided against it.

I walked into Mr. Banner's room, not expecting at all what I saw.

Edward, getting a slip signed, to be in this class.

I went to my seat, fully knowing he would have to sit next to me. There were no other seats. Suddenly I felt nervous. My palms were starting to sweat. Why is he here?

And that was the exact question I asked him when he got within earshot.

"Because I was too advanced for the other class," he simply answered.

The rest of the day went over pretty well, but that period I was stunned. I barely answered the question Mr. Banner asked. I had to be shaken out of my dazed fairytales **(and you can guess who was in it, wink wink)** by the real Edward, who was almost to the point of whisper-yelling my name.

"Why are you so dazed?" Alice asked after school.

"I…uh… Because…"

"Edward, right?"

"No!" I said, a little too quickly.

"Yeah, it's Edward," she said, grinning.

Stupid little pixie. Couldn't she guess wrong for once?

As I got out of the Porsche and was heading towards my house, my cell phone rang, "I wake up every evenin' with a big smile on my face…"

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Edward. Have you seen Alice around?"

"Yeah, she just left for her house. Why?"

"Well, I think I need to talk to her."

"Oh." I said in a small voice. "Well, see you later."

"Wait," he said, "Something's up. You seem… not yourself. And I haven't known you for long, but it seems like things aren't really all quite great for you."

I sighed. He seemed like he'd listen. "Why don't you come over to my house? It'll take a while to explain."

_**A/N: So do ya like it?! CLIFFY!! Again! Haha! And this chapter's kinda short, though… REVIEW! AND WATCH OCEAN'S ELEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. How Does One Explain This?

_Chapter 4:_

_How Does One Explain This?_

"_Face down,_

_On top of my bed,_

_Oh, why,_

_Did I give it up to you?"_

_-Erin McCarley_

_In the last chapter:_

_I sighed. He seemed like he'd listen. "Why don't you come over to my house? It'll take a while to explain."_

I just wanted to get it over with. Sure, I liked him and all, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it, even to my favorite person in the whole world. **(I didn't want to be one of these people who does the 'Wait, I said it' thing 'cuz it's just cheesy, to me at least, but oh, well. Here goes.) **Wait… Um, did I just think, 'my _favorite_ person'?

"Well, ever since I was little, my family's been… Not so supportive."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, intrigued, as well as interrupting my not-quite speech.

"Uh…" I looked down. I was hoping he would just _get_ it. I hated explaining it. Besides, he was the first to _hear_ it. "Well, um… They… hated me." It was oddly hard to actually say. I thought that only happened in movies. But hey, like I said before, my life _is_ a movie.

I looked up from my fingers. He was staring at me, wide eyed, so I took that as a gesture to continue.

"It all started when I was little. They never kissed me, even hugged me, when I was small. They never really talked to me, at least talked like they cared. It was always monotone, or as if they had something else on their minds and they were just blabbering. I never really got close to them, and they never tried to get close to me. I didn't know what to do, and the things they said… behind my back, I found out from others. Things like, 'She's just a huge handful,' or, 'Bella's an obnoxious little twit.' I didn't know how to deal with it all. I was so small, just about 11 or 12 when people started telling, thinking I was mature enough to actually hear it for myself. Charlie actually tried on my birthday, which was a few days ago, but Reneé came in on Charlie being nice and even _remembered_ my birthday, and I was so happy. Reneé started talking to Charlie and acting like I was a peasant and she was the queen **(sorry for the weird simile, I couldn't really think of one better)** and I had nothing to do with her, I was just a lower being…" I took a deep breath. I could only say so much, since I had locked it up for years. No one was supposed to know. It was my secret, but here I was, telling someone who I just met, and now would probably think I'm crazy and a horrible person who acts out because I have basically no caring family. Huh. That's too bad. My first and final crush, dismissed already. "I'm so sorry for forcing that on you, you can go now."

"No, no," he said quickly, "That's fine. It's nice to get to know people early on. It makes me trust them more."

Suddenly I was confused. Why would he trust someone just because he 'gets to know them'? Well, I guess you fall for who you fall for. But overall he seemed like a nice person. But what do I know with crushes? Okay, I need to quit procrastinating and actually talk.

"Okay, then, could I finish? Or is this enough for one day?"

"I think we'll leave it here." Oh, no. He does think I'm crazy!

Lying on my bed, still awake, I replay our conversation over and over and over.

What did I say? Or was it something I did? Was I acting unusual? Or just unusual to him? Pfft! There's no use hanging onto it! I'm just going to actually try to sleep.

**EPOV**

I went home, said hi to Carlisle and Esme, the guys, then ran up to my room to think about what just happened.

I flopped down on my bed and started to play whatever was in my iPod. Haha. They were soooo funny. Jason Mraz came out of the tiny earphones. I was going to get Emmett and Jasper.

Should I be there to comfort her about all this? Should I have heard the rest? Or was it right to go? Did she think that I was weird and had a moment of weakness? Did she actually like me? And for tomorrow, should I stay away from her? Should I go and say something? This was going to be harder than I thought. Girls are a riddle.

**BPOV**

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset…"_

I sighed. School. They never warn you about how tough the boys at school are, and how hard it is to figure them out, but maybe it's just that my parents don't talk to me, that's why. I doubt it. But still, I have a point. Okay, why am I suddenly procrastinating a lot? Does that come with liking**(!!) **someone?

Alice interrupted my thoughts by abruptly bursting through my door **(the kitchen's in the front)** and ran up screaming, "Bella!" and hugged me.

I froze. Edward did _not_ just tell Alice what I said last night, did he?

"BellaIcamehomeafterschoolandafewhourslaterjaspercalledandIaskedifhecouldcomeover hesaidyesandsothenhetoldmehelikedmeandnowweregoingout!!!!!" **(Bella, I came home after school and a few hours later, Jasper called and I asked if he could come over he said yes and so then he told me he liked me and now we're going out!) **Alice said, but it came out more like a huge slur. I still caught it, though, just barely.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!" I said, secretly wishing that it had been the same way when Edward came over, and internally sighing at the fact that she had _not_ been told about what happened, and even though Edward never promised not to tell, he was still kind enough not to bring up anything.

At school, I met up with Edward, nervous if this was the wrong thing to do or not. I was a novice with guys.

"Hi," I said eventually.

"Hi." He sounded glad to break the tense silence. "So… how are things with Charlie and Reneé?"

"Fine. Well, their not worse, but not better either."

There was another quite tension between us before I finally said, "So what other music do you like besides the famous Adam Lambert?"

"Oh, well, let's see… Muse, and… Muse. That's all I've got off the top of my head. I've got way more at home."

"Well, can I come to your house? See if you've got anything good besides Muse?" I teased. Oh, no. Oh no no no. I just asked to go to his house!! What was my problem!! But wait… His answer is the most important thing…

"Well, sure you can come! And then later I'm going to have to go to your house to see the same."

"Well, then. I'll see you in Mr. Banner's," I said, then winked. Oh, dear God, I was flirting. So kill me.

"Sure," he said, winking back. I nearly fainted.

The rest of the day was normal. Well, as normal as a day with Edward Cullen can get.

_**A/N: I actually like Jason Mraz. And Adam Lambert, but personally Kris better, and NOT because he's 'cute'. He's actually good at singing in my opinion. And Muse, and all the names of people in the story :) My all-time favorite song right now is his song, Live High, which by the way I'm Yours was the song playing on Edward's iPod. Also, it's a Touch. Haha. My streak of Chapters –A-Day will end the day after tomorrow, or tomorrow, because I'm going to Tahoe, although in the SUMMER!!! WHAT'S WITH THAT?!**_


	6. A 'PlayDate'

_Chapter 5:_

_A 'Play-date'_

"_So we never know;_

_Never, never know_

_Never know we know_

_Till it's over love._

_Till we lose control;_

_System Overload."_

_-Kanye West_

_**A/N: Sorry, I do like about 2 of Kanye West's songs. I know, kinda odd, but yeah that's almost it for my 'rap' likings!!**_

That afternoon Edward called me. So, we scheduled for him to come over to my house next week, and then the next day, I go there.

***

**The next week…**

Edward and I had become great friends. We were always talking about music, if we found new music, or arguing about different singers/bands.

It was afterschool, and I was at home, waiting for the doorbell to ring, and that one special person to come. By now, I had accepted the fact that I loved him, but I hadn't told Alice. She would flip.

**Ding Dong!**

I almost squealed I was so excited and ran over as fast as I could to get the door.

"Hi!" I said, as soon as I opened the door.

He chuckled. "Hi," he said in return.

"So, what do you want to do? Watch a movie? Or listen to some music?"

"Hmm, let me think, how about listen to some music?"

"Okay."

"So," I said as we walked up the stairs to my room, "I got this new album by Kelly Clarkson."

"Oh, no," he groaned.

"Yes, we are going to listen to it right now. Then we'll see if Kelly's so bad."

"Oh, we'll see, alright," he teased, remembering that the last time something like this happened he was right.

"Yes, we will, Mr. Cullen. And I will be right this time," I replied while turning on my CD player with her album, _All I Ever Wanted_.

Listening to these songs, I got a little more confident and did something I never expected myself to do.

"Edward…I…um…really…like you," I stuttered, despite my momentary self-confidence.

I waited for the rejection that never came.

"Bella, I like you, too, a lot."

I didn't have time to reply, or even blush, because my lips were suddenly very busy.

I broke away first, because I didn't have a swimmer's lungs. Although I knew Edward didn't have any aspirations for athletics, I was suddenly thinking that would be a good department to look into as a choice for him.

I opened my I eyes and saw Edward staring back at me, lips a little swollen from kissing, which I'm sure mirrored mine.

"Now would you like to hear the rest of the story?" I asked, pretty sure of what the answer was going to be.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is sooo short! I've been on a mini-writer's block so I've been doing stuff to get myself thinking. But yeah I'm going to Tahoe till Sunday, and when I get back, I'm starting summer camp which starts at 8:00 AM and ends at 6:00 PM!!! I'm so mad at my parents! But yeah, so I can't really do anymore of the FanFiction story for a while… And I'm starting a new one! I got a great idea and I'm just about to finish the prologue!!!**_


	7. The Continuation

_Chapter 6:_

_The Continuation_

"_Life plays such_

_Silly games_

_Inside of me…_

_I wish I was_

_Free from this_

_Pain in me"_

_-Colbie Caillat_

_In the last chapter:_

"_Now would you like to hear the rest of the story?" I asked, pretty sure of what the answer was going to be._

_**A/N: I had such a hard time figuring out the quote for this chapter! I don't know why but.. I guess that's because it's one chapter that's not about love, and that's what most people sing a lot about. But yeah! Hope you enjoy! And Colbie Caillat is awesome!!**_

"Yes, I would love to," Edward said, but quickly added, "But only if you want to as well." Always the gentleman, Edward.

"It's fine. I need to tell somebody, don't I?"

"Wait, you haven't told anyone?!"

"No, of course not, why did you think that I had a hard time telling you it all?"

"I… don't know." He chuckled. "Alright, just continue with the story then."

"Well, I'll start from right after the bad simile. So, my family and I just got f-farther… apart. Soon after I turned 13 my parents even stopped making breakfast for me, and eventually I was just able to walk out of the house in the morning to go to Alice's to get ready. I was never really treated like I was apart of their family, well, now that I think about it, it isn't _really_ a family since I'm not apart of it but… I was later and later staying up when I was feeling like doing something adventurous, but I couldn't stand doing that by the time I got to staying up till one. I never knew much about my parents, and I'm convinced they're going to split up soon anyway, because I've been hearing them arguing all the time from my room, which, I forgot to mention, is where I always have to go straight after school. I'm not grounded, it…it just…feels really lonely, sitting in a house with no one to s-speak to, y-y-you k-k-know?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out crying, onto his shoulder, and he held me tight, whispering things like, "It's okay, Bella, I'm here, shhh."

And that's where I fell asleep, until the next morning.

***

I awoke delightfully to a pair of arms holding me tightly, despite my sad mood the night before. I froze. Wait, arms? I _slept _with Edward last night?! Renee will have a _cow_ if she finds out!

Edward must have felt my stiffness, because he said, "What's wrong, l-Bella?"

"N-nothing, just that if Renee sees you, she's going to kill both of us."

"Well, then that means that we'll just have to go now, won't we?"

I sighed. "Okay, then. Just let me change out of _yesterday's _clothes," I said, putting emphasis on 'yesterday,' before grabbing a random tee and jeans.

When I came out, I told Edward we had to go get him something to wear for the new day, and I also reminded him that I recently bargained with Alice for shopping. I could use 10 veto's! Alice really must want to go for some reason. Wait. Ooooh, of course! She wanted to look hot for Jasper.

So I left the house and hopped into the front seat of Edward's Volvo. I could be a lot happier with him around.

After Edward changed and we were safely away from my 'family,' I went to one of my _real_ family member's house, other wise known as Mary Alice Brandon's.

I rang the door bell, and almost immediately, she got to the door.

"Hi Bella and Edward!" Alice shrieked. Alice is Alice still.

Edward chuckled. "Hey, Alice."

"Hi, Alice," I said, a little stunned. I think I had a little hearing loss, too.

"Come on in!!!!!"

We stepped inside, and of course, there was Rosalie sitting on the couch waiting.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Bella." Edward said, and then kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Edward."

Ugh. Shopping with Alice. And Rosalie.

This was not going to be the best of days. I did have 10 veto's, though.

We quickly made it to the mall, thanks to Alice's speedy driving. I wished she could take it slower. That way, there would be less time for torture.

When we finally got there, we went through, in order, Abercrombie, Hollister, H&M, and then we got to the expensive brands: Ralph Lauren, Cynthia Rowley, and Prada. I got through my veto's quickly, because being Alice, she decided to get me skimpy embarrassing clothes. Why would someone do that? Especially to me, shy Bella.

By the time we were at H&M, I'd used all my veto's up. I knew this was a bad thing, because H&M was _really_ girly, and it was also known for low necklines and mini skirts. **(I don't know, because I don't go to H&M often, but from what I see when I **_**go**_**, it's got lots of that stuff.)** I was proved right, because she made me try on all the 'sexy' stuff, probably because she saw Edward and I were together.

When we finally left the mall, 27 bags later, not even counting all the things from Abercrombie and Hollister, we arrived home, me sulking, Alice peppy, _still,_ Rosalie satisfied.

I was tired, so I made my get away quick by calling Edward to pick me up, and I told him to _hurry._

I went home, kissed him goodbye, and went to bed, dreaming about us.

_**A/N: This was a good chapter of mine. And I'm thinking about making another story, because I have a great idea, for those who actually **_**like**_** this one, so comment in the review about that…hmm. REVIEW!!! And I plan to try to get in another chapter today, so we'll see. (Because I haven't updated a lot.)**_


End file.
